UK Singles
This is the first singles chart to include streams. For the sales only chart, see UK Singles Sales Chart (12/07/2014). Singles *1. (New) Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azelea - Problem (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 1) *2. (2) Ella Henderson - Ghost (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 4) *3. (5) George Ezra - Budapest (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 6) *4. (3) Ed Sheeran - Sing (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 5) *5. (1) Oliver Heldens & Becky Hill - Gecko (Overdrive) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *6. (New) Sia - Chandelier (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 1) *7. (6) Sam Smith - Stay With Me (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 7) *8. (7) Mr. Probz - Waves (Robin Schulz Remix) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 11) *9. (14) Coldplay - A Sky Full Of Stars (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 7) *10. (New) DJ Fresh vs. TC - Make U Bounce (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 1) *11. (9) John Legend - All Of Me (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 22) *12. (8) Jason Derulo feat. Snoop Dogg - Wiggle (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 10) *13. (11) Tiesto feat. Matthew Koma - Wasted (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 4) *14. (12) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Don't Stop (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 3) *15. (4) Example - One More Day (Stay With Me) (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 2) *16. (16) Calvin Harris - Summer (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 10) *17. (19) Ed Sheeran - Don't (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 2) *18. (15) Fuse ODG feat. Sean Paul - Dangerous Love (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 7) *19. (17) Pharrell Williams - Happy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 32) *20. (25) Iggy Azelea feat. Charli XCX - Fancy (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 13) *21. (21) Idina Menzel - Let It Go (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 30) *22. (18) Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 8) *23. (37) 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 15) *24. (32) Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - Rather Be (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 24) *25. (26) Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 2) *26. (13) Gorgon City feat. Laura Welsh - Here For You (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 3) *27. (10) Usher - Good Kisser (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 2) *28. (20) Paloma Faith - Only Love Can Hurt Like This (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 11) *29. (27) Kiesza - Hideaway (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 12) *30. (23) Klingande - Jubel (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 6) *31. (31) Sigma - Nobody To Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 13) *32. (47) Milky Chance - Stolen Dance (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 3) *33. (24) Little Mix - Salute (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 9) *34. (29) Chris Brown feat. Lil Wayne - Loyal (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 15) *35. (28) Michael Jackson - Love Never Felt So Good (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 10) *36. (36) Kasabian - eez-eh (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 5) *37. (45) Sam Smith - Money On My Mind (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 20) *38. (35) Ed Sheeran - One (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 8) *39. (42) The Vamps - Somebody To You (Pk: 39) (Weeks: 4) *40. (22) SecondCity - I Wanna Feel (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *41. (39) Duke Dumont feat. Jax Jones - I Got U (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *42. (40) Route 94 feat. Jess Glynne - My Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *43. (43) FAUL & Wad Ad vs. Pnau - Changes (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 13) *44. (64) Lana Del Rey vs. Cedric Gervais - Summertime Sadness (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 44) *45. (44) Ed Sheeran - Photograph (Pk: 44) (Weeks: 2) *46. (New) Ed Sheeran - All Of The Stars (Pk: 46) (Weeks: 1) *47. (50) Pitbull feat. Kesha - Timber (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 27) *48. (83) Ed Sheeran - I See Fire (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 25) *49. (72) Ed Sheeran - I'm A Mess (Pk: 49) (Weeks: 2) *50. (55) Katy Perry feat. Juicy J - Dark Horse (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 31) *51. (41) Katy Perry - Birthday (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 10) *52. (156) Dolly Parton - Jolene (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 13) *53. (57) David Guetta & Showtek feat. Vassy - Bad (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 13) *54. (65) Coldplay - Magic (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 18) *55. (59) Tove Lo feat. Hippie Sabotage - Stay High (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 17) *56. (52) Nicki Minaj - Pills N Potions (Pk: 31) (Weeks: 7) *57. (133) Ed Sheeran - Nina (Pk: 57) (Weeks: 1) *58. (58) Raleigh Ritchie - Stronger Than Ever (Pk: 30) (Weeks: 5) *59. (71) Ed Sheeran - Afire Love (Pk: 59) (Weeks: 2) *60. (81) Ed Sheeran - Bloodstream (Pk: 60) (Weeks: 2) *61. (70) OneRepublic - Counting Stars (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 48) *62. (93) Ed Sheeran - Tenerife Sea (Pk: 62) (Weeks: 2) *63. (New) Busta Rhymes feat. Eminem - Calm Down (Pk: 63) (Weeks: 1) *64. (77) Bastille - Pompeii (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 71) *65. (48) Clean Bandit feat. Sharna Bass - Extraordinary (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 7) *66. (88) Vance Joy - Riptide (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 29) *67. (62) Avicii - Wake Me Up (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 51) *68. (53) Lana Del Rey - West Coast (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 6) *69. (66) Eminem feat. Nate Ruess - Headlights (Pk: 66) (Weeks: 8) *70. (125) Metallica - Enter Sandman (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 11) *71. (140) Ed Sheeran - Runaway (Pk: 71) (Weeks: 1) *72. (56) Kristen Bell & Agatha Lee Monn - Do You Want To Build A Snowman? (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 27) *73. (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Amnesia (Pk: 73) (Weeks: 1) *74. (33) Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Pk: 15) (Weeks: 3) *75. (193) Dolly Parton - 9 To 5 (Pk: 47) (Weeks: 7) *76. (30) Dimitri Vegas, Martin Garrix & Like Mike - Tremor (Pk: 30) (Weeks: 2) *77. (124) Imagine Dragons - Demons (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 19) *78. (38) Zedd feat. Foxes - Clarity (Pk: 27) (Weeks: 17) *79. (New) Trey Songz feat. Nicki Minaj - Touchin' Lovin' (Pk: 79) (Weeks: 1) *80. (97) Passenger - Let Her Go (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 63) *81. (54) DJ Snake & Lil Jon - Turn Down For What (Pk: 23) (Weeks: 15) *82. (87) Ed Sheeran - The Man (Pk: 82) (Weeks: 2) *83. (67) Ellie Goulding - How Long Will I Love You (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 34) *84. (75) Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 58) *85. (117) Ed Sheeran - Take It Back (Pk: 85) (Weeks: 1) *86. (69) Justin Timberlake - Not A Bad Thing (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 12) *87. (60) Nero - Satisfy (Pk: 50) (Weeks: 8) *88. (113) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 71) *89. (178) Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers - Islands In The Stream (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 17) *90. (76) Avicii - Hey Brother (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 36) *91. (51) America - A Horse With No Name (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 16) *92. (Re) Disclosure feat. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 43) *93. (34) Austin Mahone feat. Pitbull - MMM Yeah (Pk: 34) (Weeks: 3) *94. (89) Aloe Blacc - The Man (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 14) *95. (New) MKTO - Classic (Pk: 95) (Weeks: 1) *96. (New) Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong (Pk: 96) (Weeks: 1) *97. (49) Paolo Nutini - Let Me Down Easy (Pk: 47) (Weeks: 5) *98. (145) Ellie Goulding - Burn (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 39) *99. (79) Kristen Bell & Idina Menzel - For The First Time In Forever (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 25) *100. (80) Gorgon City feat. MNEK - Ready For Your Love (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 23) Top 100 Highlights Dropouts *46 5 Seconds Of Summer - Good Girls (Pk: 19) (Weeks: 7) *61 Cash Cash feat. Bebe Rexha - Take Me Home (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 10) *63 Beyoncé - Pretty Hurts (Pk: 63) (Weeks: 6) *68 Pitbull feat. Jennifer Lopez & Claudia Leitte - We Are One (Ole Ola) (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 4) *73 Pharrell Williams - Marilyn Monroe (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 10) *74 Lil Wayne feat. Drake - Believe Me (Pk: 36) (Weeks: 4) *78 Wilkinson feat. Tom Cane - Half Light (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 4) *82 The Vamps - Last Night (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 12) *84 John Newman - Love Me Again (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 50) *85 Enrique Iglesias feat. Flo Rida - There Goes My Baby (Pk: 50) (Weeks: 5) *86 Demi Lovato - Let It Go (Pk: 42) (Weeks: 27) *90 Train - Drive By (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 32) *91 Alt-J - Hunger Of The Pine (Pk: 91) (Weeks: 2) *92 Paolo Nutini - Scream (Funk My Life Up) (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 9) *94 Katy Perry - Roar (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 43) *95 George Ezra - Leaving It Up To You (Pk: 95) (Weeks: 1) *96 Shift K3Y - Touch (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 11) *98 Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - I'm A Freak (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 16) *99 Shawn Mendes - Life Of The Party (Pk: 99) (Weeks: 1) *100 Twin Atlantic - Heart And Soul (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 5) 101-200 *108 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Heartbreak Girl *110 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Kiss Me Kiss Me *117 (New) Mapei - Don't Wait *127 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - 18 *128 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Voodoo Doll *129 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Beside You *130 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Everything I Didn't Say *142 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - English Love Affair *148 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Long Way Home *153 (Re) Dolly Parton - Here You Come Again (Pk: 75) (Weeks: 5) *157 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Social Casaulty *162 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Never Be *169 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Green Light *170 (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - End Up Here *182 (New) Dolly Parton - Blue Smoke *192 (New) Rough Copy - Street Love *196 (New) Alistair Griffin ft. Kimberley Walsh - The Road De France - Official Song Of The Grand Dipart *200 (New) Jess Glynne - Right Here Albums *1. (1) X - Ed Sheeran *2. (New) 5 Seconds Of Summer - 5 Seconds Of Summer *3. (New) Wanted On Voyage - George Ezra *4. (7) Blue Smoke - The Best Of - Dolly Parton *5. (2) In The Lonely Hour - Sam Smith *6. (6) 48:13 - Kasabian *7. (5) Caustic Love - Paolo Nutini *8. (4) Ghost Stories - Coldplay *9. (3) Ultraviolence - Lana Del Rey *10. (New) Mutineers - David Gray *11. (9) A Perfect Contradiction - Paloma Faith *12. (New) Revival - Bellowhead *13. (22) If You Wait - London Grammar *14. (11) + - Ed Sheeran *15. (New) Bad - Michael Jackson *16. (New) You Raise Me Up - John Barrowman *17. (New) Trigga - Trey Songz *18. (26) Turn Blue - Black Keys *19. (21) New Eyes - Clean Bandit *20. (13) Whispers - Passenger *21. (8) The Hunting Party - Linkin Park *22. (25) Reflektor - Arcade Fire *23. (15) Lazaretto - Jack White *24. (37) Sheezus - Lily Allen *25. (29) Halcyon - Ellie Goulding *26. (49) Metallica - Metallica *27. (119) Settle - Disclosure *28. (19) The Take Off and Landing of Everything - Elbow *29. (23) GIRL - Pharrell Williams *30. (18) Born to Die - Lana Del Rey *31. (12) Liquid Spirit - Gregory Porter *32. (27) Meet the Vamps - The Vamps *33. (17) Love in the Future - John Legend *34. (20) AM - Arctic Monkeys *35. (New) Monty Python Sings (Again) - Monty Python *36. (24) Home - Rudimental *37. (45) Jake Bugg - Jake Bugg *38. (16) Xscape - Michael Jackson *39. (78) The Shocking Miss Emerald - Caro Emerald *40. (34) The 1975 - The 1975 *41. (137) The Very Best Of - Dolly Parton *42. (35) All the Little Lights - Passenger *43. (70) Shangri La - Jake Bugg *44. (40) Days Are Gone - Haim *45. (46) Education, Education, Education & War - Kaiser Chiefs *46. (123) So Long, See You Tomorrow - Bombay Bicycle Club *47. (33) Salute - Little Mix *48. (28) Selected Works 1972-1999 - Eagles *49. (57) Night Visions - Imagine Dragons *50. (New) New Jersey - Bon Jovi *51. (New) Summer Guitar - Craig Ogden *52. (New) The Division Bell - Pink Floyd *53. (New) No Other Name - Hillsong Worship *54. (60) Legend - Bob Marley & The Wailers *55. (48) The Bones of What You Believe - CHVRCHES *56. (38) What Have We Become - Paul Heaton & Jacqui Abbott *57. (36) Tapestry - Carole King *58. (71) In a Perfect World - Kodaline *59. (39) Prism - Katy Perry *60. (44) Bad Blood - Bastille *61. (10) Once More Round the Sun - Mastodon *62. (47) Going Back Home - Wilko Johnson & Roger Daltry *63. (52) Tattoos - Jason Derulo *64. (128) West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - Kasabian *65. (53) The Marshall Mathers LP 2 - Eminem *66. (115) El Camino - Black Keys *67. (59) Sunny Side Up - Paulo Nutini *68. (30) Stay Gold - First Aid Kit *69. (32) Mechanical Bull - Kings Of Leon *70. (31) National Treasure - The Ultimate Collection - Vera Lynn *71. (50) Moon Landing - James Blunt *72. (54) Midnight Memories - One Direction *73. (72) The Suburbs - Arcade Fire *74. (41) Hank - Hank Marvin *75. (64) Supermodel - Foster The People *76. (75) Stevie Wonder - The Definitive Collection *77. (74) Tribute - John Newman *78. (New) Isolate And Medicate - Seether *79. (86) Lost In The Dream - The War On Drugs *80. (New) Genesis Revisited - Live At The Royal Albert Hall - Steve Hackett *81. (199) Velociraptor! - Kasabian *82. (New) The Secret - Austin Mahone *83. (105) First Mind - Nick Mulvey *84. (63) The Ultimate Collection - Whitney Houston *85. (51) Wanderlust - Sophie-Ellis Bextor *86. (43) Stockholm - Chrissie Hynde *87. (66) Pure Heroine - Lorde *88. (58) Hybrid Theory - Linkin Park *89. (65) Number Ones - Michael Jackson *90. (Re) Master Of Puppets - Metallica *91. (88) Glorious - Foxes *92. (82) True - Avicii *93. (New) A Passion Play - Jethro Tull *94. (New) High Life - Brian Eno & Karl Hyde *95. (118) 9 Dead Alive - Rodrigo Y Gabriela *96. (132) Funeral - Arcade Fire *97. (94) The New Classic - Iggy Azalea *98. (92) Working My Way Back To You - Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons *99. (14) Songs In The Key Of Life - Stevie Wonder *100. (56) More Modern Classics - Paul Weller Category:Charts Category:2014 Charts Category:Incomplete Articles